The present invention comprises a new New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IMGZ0006’.
‘IMGZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has very large, flat flowers of brilliant orange-red color with a large white to very light red central blotch and a distinct red-purple eye, deep green glossy foliage with deep red veining, and a taller plant habit.
‘IMGZ0006’ originated from a hybridization made in the June 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Hillscheid, Germany.
The female parent was the commercial, unpatented variety ‘Paradise Amoya’ with a more salmon and white color, a smaller size flower and is earlier to flower.
The male parent of ‘IMGZ0006’ was a proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘K05-5618-1’ with light pink flower color, smaller flower size and lighter colored foliage.
The resultant seed was sown in November 2005 in a greenhouse in Moncarapacho, Portugal, and ‘IMGZ0006’ was selected there as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2006.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘IMGZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2006 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.